


Sink

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma poking kitty Killian while he slept in some weird love-cat-place to sleep.





	Sink

Emma entered the house quietly after returning from her shift at the station and she was so pleased that she’d taken the time to be quiet, or she wouldn’t have caught her pirate cat husband sleeping soundly in the sink.

He could be a little strange when he was in his cat form, as instinct often drove him more than logical thought, but even she couldn’t see the benefit of sleeping in a wet and cold metal sink. She reached out and gently gave him a poke, laughing softly when his head shot up and he blinked blearily at her.

“What are you doing in the sink, Killy Cat?“ she asked, gently stroking his fur.

Killian glanced around at his location as if he hadn’t expected to find himself in the sink, before he sat up and stretched. He climbed out carefully and shook his wet fur, waking himself up a little more and moving closing to greet her.

“You’re still so sleepy.“ she cooed, lifting him into her arms and holding him close, “Come on, bed time for us both.“

 

\---

 

When she woke the following morning, her Killy Cat was missing but her husband was back in his human form.

“Good morning. I made you breakfast, love.“ he said, placing the tray down carefully on the bed.

“Why the sink?“ she asked without greeting him or even glancing at the tray, her curiosity an uncontrollable beast at the best of times.

Killian climbed back under the covers and sat back against the headboard, thinking about how best to explain his actions, “Safety, I suppose.“ he replied, “Sometimes the cat just wants to sleep somewhere enclosed and safe.“

Emma nodded, his behaviour making a little more sense, “It’s so instinctive isn’t it, the cat part of you?“

“Aye, it is.“ he agreed, “I’m still me and I still think like me, but it’s like a layer of rational thought is missing.“

“It’s fascinating.“ she admitted, cuddling into him, “You’re perfect and fascinating in both of your forms.“


End file.
